Elvin Food
Elvin food is all vegetarian as none of the Elves believe in eating other living creatures (they are actually quite disgusted at the idea of it). Much of the food is prepared by the Gnomes, however Elves are known to do some baking. Sophie describes all of the food as being more delicious than anything humans have created. List of Known Foods Mallowmelt - a gooey cake that melts in your mouth that tastes like chocolate chip cookies, ice cream, butterscotch, and frosting . When Sophie tasted this, she said it was the best thing she ever tasted. Official Recipe: http://simonandschusterpublishing.com/keeper-of-the-lost-cities/assets/klc_recipe.pdf Brattails - a tuber-like food that tastes like sausage. Starkflower Stew - a stew that Calla enjoys being poured around her Panakes tree. A stew made from starkflower. Pudding Puffs- fudgey squares that taste like warm apple pie and melted vanilla ice cream. Ripplenut - round yellow nut that is cracked open for the juice inside of it. They taste like butter, vanilla, honey, cinnamon, and caramel. Prattles - an Elvin candy; a sweet caramel chew. Custard Bursts - pink and purple square puffs that look like marshmallows but are hard like candy on the outside with goo on the inside. They come in different flavors including chocolate, chocolate-cherry, butterscotch, and lushberry. It was mentioned by Shannon Messenger that these are simillar to macarons. Mashed Carnissa Root with Umber Leaves - mashed carnissa roots look like purple mush and the umber leaves are black stripes in the mush. Carnissa Roots taste like cheeseburgers while the umber leaves taste like chicken. Unknown Soup mentioned in book 1 - green soup that tastes like pizza. Unknown Glop mentioned in book 1 - orange glop that tastes like buttery banana bread. Unknown Cafeteria Food mentioned in book 1 - a green ball that tastes very sour. Unknown Candy in book 2 - white flakes that taste like various fruits. Unknown Sludge in book 2 - Brown mushroom stew that tasted like dirty dishwater. Unknown soup in book 2 - pink soup. Unknown pastry in book 4 - pastries covered in pink jam Unknown fruit in book 4 - teal skin that "looked too pretty to eat." It is described as tasting like greasy cheese Unknown meal mentioned in book 5 - It looks like blue french fries and tastes like "nachos with extra cheese". Unknown pastry in book 6 - Caramel-drizzled pastries that remained uneaten. Porcarot Pie - tastes like "bacon and more bacon, covered in melted cheese". Mooncakes - look like petit fours, but taste like fudge and marshmallow dipped in chocolate cream. Fluffcreams - a delicious flaky pastry with honey and cinnamon and butter. Indigoobers - gooey, juicy blue clusters that taste sweet. Blitzenberry muffins - golden muffins with purple splotches; the berries fizz/pop, and the cake is smooth like melted butter. Ripplefluffs - silver-wrapped treats that are reminiscent of fudge, buttery cupcakes mixed with brownies. They also contain a candy in the center. Ruckleberries - A berry that can change one's appearance. Mr. Forkle used them to disguise himself. Clarifava - slimy, very sour white cubes with black speckles that help the body resist the influence of technology. Threadleens - A rare fruit. Pink strings that taste spicy and tangy. Mood Candy - A type of candy that changes flavor based on your mood. List of Known Drinks Lushberry Juice - an Elvin beverage, favored by many Elvin children. Cinnacreme - a hot drink that Juline serves in book 5. It tastes like melted snickerdoodles. Fizzleberry Wine - some sort of Elvin alcohol. Slumberberry Tea - a tea purple-hued that also works as a sedative. Flavored Air - air that comes in a can and is in different colors depending on the flavor. The known flavor is strawberry, but there are more. Category:Elvish Traditions Category:Elvin Foods